Please, Roxas
by Admerxin13
Summary: Axel HAS to convince Roxas that they knew each other, but what will he stoop to to do it? Xtreme Lemonness! Rated M for content, an AkuRoku oneshot Yaoi!


Okay, this is my second ever one-shot Yaoi. 3 This is gonna be good...

Oh yeah! this is set after Roxas is in Twilight Town, if the gang had actually gone to the beach.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING USED IN THE CREATION OF THIS YUM-YUM YAOI-NESS!

Enjoy, peoples!!!

* * *

"Roxas!" The redhead called pleadingly after a blonde boy, who ignored the beseeching man by continuing down the beach.

"Roxas, please come with me!"

Roxas rounded on the redhead. "Whoever you are," the man flinched, "I won't! I don't want anything to do with you!" The man's face fell.

"…R-Roxas… Please, Roxas…"

"For the last time, Axel-!" Roxas froze, the words dying in his mouth. The blondes hand, shaking, slowly traveled to his mouth.

Axel used the moment of confusion to quickly make his way to Roxas. "Now you have to believe me!" Axel concluded. "You have t-!"

A loud slap echoed along the beach. Axel stared ahead, stunned. "R-Roxas…"

"I don't want to hear anymore! Don't talk to me! Don't do anything! Leave me alone!" Roxas screamed out, then hanged his head.

"Just… just leave me alone…"

A hand appeared on his shoulder. "I said-!"

The boy said no more, was unable to, since a certain's red-head's lips had taken control. His hands encircled the boy, pulling him close, closer, so close Roxas' now hightened senses felt every angle of the mans body.

...And loved every minute of it.

When he was released, Roxas couldn't say a word, so Axel picked him up, bridal style, and walked quickly into a portal.

"A-Axel, where are you taking me?!" Roxas was out of breath from one kiss of the red-head. Said man didn't answer, instead continued to a dark, moonlit beach.

The scene took what was left of Roxas' breath away.

Axel layed Roxas in the sand carefully. "I'm going to make you remember."

The blondes eyes widened at this, but before he could get a word in, Axel had jumped him.

The soft mouth was light, but firm, and nibbled on Roxas' lips until he was shaking.

Axel's big hand roamed over Roxas; down his chest, around his back to pull them close.

Roxas blinked. The sound of the ocean next to them was hypnotic, along with the feel of Axel's warm lips.

"God, Roxy... I missed you..."Axel whispered against his lips; Roxas shivered.

Lifting the blonde's legs to encircle his hips, Axel rubbed himself against Roxas' crotch, enticing a moan from the blonde.

Axel lifted his head and looked down at the blonde and saw half lidded, passion - glazed eyes over a pert nose and well - kissed lips that were taking and releasing air rapidly.

Grinning, Axel began to nip at Roxas' neck, causing another moan to rise. The jacket and shirt Roxas wore suddenly was gone, Roxas realized slowly.

The red - head's nibbling mouth made its way down Roxas' chest until it reached the sensitive bud of his nipple, with which it began to tease.

"A-Axel... Mmmm... Yes!" Roxas cried out at the sensations making their way to his crotch.

He felt the loss of it when Axel raised his head again. He forgot quickly when those demanding lips returned to his, though.

One of Axel's hot hands made their way down to the zipper on Roxas' pants. Before undoing it, though, the red-head rubbed his hand against Roxas' crotch roughly.

"O-ohhhh... God, Axel..." Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth. The pants were gone before Roxas could blink, and so were Axel's. When Roxas got a veiw of that hard member, his eyes lost some of it's heat in exchange for fear.

"Don't worry." Axel whispered heatedly. "It fits. Always has..." His eyes went back to Roxas' bruised lips, then down to the throbbing member of the blonde.

Groaning, Axel set his lips back on Roxas' before he could do other things with them. (333)

Slowly, so slowly, Roxas felt his legs being lifted so his hips were tilted to take in all of Axel. He jumped slightly when his ass was grabbed, then pulled to the red-head.

A sharp pressure caused Roxas to gasp in pain. He tried to look down to where that pain came from, but Axel claimed his lips and hs attention again. The pain lessened and all movement exept for Axel's lips stopped.

Roxas began to relax, then another movement shocked him into shooting his eyes open. It wasn't painful this time, though it was in the same place. It felt amazing, and he got harder at the feel of it.

One of the red-head's hands wrapped around him at that moment, and pleasure rolled in waves up and down Roxas' spine; one from what Axel's hand was doing, the other from how he was moving inside the blonde.

"A-Axel... uuuh... oooohhh... More, p-please~!" Axel smirked against the blonde's neck as he bit into it, causing a scream of pleasure to come from the other.

Roxas felt the pressure build, and only got out "A-Axel~!" before he came over the red-head's and his stomachs. Shuddering, Axel released into Roxas,

They sat there, Axel still in him, as they both regained their breath from the earth-shattering climax.

After a few minutes, Axel slipped out of the blonde, still hard. "Hehe... Roxy, I just can't get enough of you." He whispered in Roxas' ear.

Roxas shivered. "A-Axel... I missed you..."

* * *

Aww... Roxy remembered! Isn't that just... Mushy. I'm too mushy with this stuff. XD But it wasn't bad, neh?

Please R&R!!!

Reviews are Most Excellent! Please be Most Excellent!


End file.
